


The Missing Piece

by britpal



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Unresolved Feelings, angst kinda, has the classic stop the wedding scene, post disbandment, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britpal/pseuds/britpal
Summary: Nayeon's wedding day was supposed to be the happiest day of her life - except the person waiting at the altar wasn't the one she truly wanted.ft. Jeongyeon the wedding crasher
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	The Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little 2yeon piece - some quotes used in here are real and some were made just for the purpose of this story. hope you enjoy.

**The Missing Piece**

Im Nayeon’s mother had told her when she was five that if on the morning of her wedding she didn’t feel nervous, then something was wrong. She didn’t feel nervous- she felt disgusted. There was a man waiting to marry her and Nayeon was currently making note of every possible exit in her hotel room, and yes, she had even considered the small window in the bathroom- she was that desperate to get away. Jihyo could see Nayeon self-destructing, she could always see it. That was why she told everyone around them to leave, and give them “ _ five minutes, maybe two hours,”  _ her friend was overwhelmed.

“You know, some people say if you play with the engagement ring that much,” Jihyo nodded down to Nayeon’s left hand- and the ring she had yet to remove, she was getting around to doing that, “then it isn’t from the person they really wanted to be.” Nayeon rested her hands in her lap to show her best friend, and maid-of-honour that she wasn’t fiddling with it anymore.

“Would that make me a terrible person?” Her mind was running at a million miles an hour and the chaos around her wasn’t helping to calm the doubts that had snuck their way in.

“What? Running away?” Jihyo sat on a free chair opposite Nayeon. “Admitting that you don’t want to marry Tae-Hwan?” Nayeon didn’t answer any of the question but Jihyo knew the answers anyway. She knew that Nayeon didn’t want to marry him as soon she messaged the group-chat to tell of her engagement, or when she met the older woman for coffee the next day- Jihyo had always known where Nayeon’s heart belonged, knew the person who had ownership of her heart. “No. It wouldn’t make you a bad person, it would make you honest.” Jihyo patted her thighs then rose to call the other women back into the room.

Nayeon smiled through the rest of her preparations for her ceremony, made sure all the guests were running on time - nothing could go wrong today. A tear slid down her cheek when she saw herself, fully ready, for the first time in her dress with her hair done beautifully-  _ so beautifully,  _ and the make-up done just right, enough to be classy for the day, but nothing too much. Her breath hilted when she finally slid of her engagement ring and placed it back into the box. The door to the room opening startled her and she nearly broke when she saw her mother and father stood at the opening- they looked proud. Her mother hugged her tightly and told her how proud she was before rushing off to the venue to make sure everything was perfect for her daughter’s special day.

“Did you have any doubts before getting married?” Nayeon asked her father, he sat for a moment- they had some time to kill before they needed to leave the hotel.

“Doubts? No. I was scared though. Marriage is another level of relationship, it’s scary but what got me through it was knowing that your mother was probably feeling the same as me,” he spoke, Nayeon always admired how wise her father was, “if you’re scared about something then you can always take comfort from the fact that you’re scared with the person you love the most.” Nayeon tried to hold back her tears, she really didn’t want to do this. “Then there’s the future, if you’re sure you’ll still be in love with Tae-Hwan in five years, fifty years, then you’re doing the right thing.” He stood and placed a kiss to his daughter’s forehead.

“We..Uh..We should get going.” Nayeon tried to smudge her eye make-up, she was emotional, it was understandable.

“What’s the address?” Her father asked and Nayeon almost laughed- but he was serious.

“You don’t know the address, you’ve been going there everyday for the past week.” Nayeon felt a little at ease know, her father always knew how to calm her.

“Not the address of the venue. Where does she live now?” 

********

Dahyun was the first in the group to settle down, officially, her and Gaheyon had known each other since their schools and their friendship just naturally progressed into more. Nayeon remembers how her former bandmate had talked about the “ _ peace” _ she felt inside when she realised she was in love with Gahyeon, and that her now girlfriend, loved her back. Marriage was still a step the two women had yet to take. That thought, wanting, often came to Nayeon. She didn’t get that with Tae-Hwan, sure he was a great man, passionate about his work and always supportive, but there was something missing. It was like Nayeon’s life was a puzzle and all the pieces were there but there was one missing at that one piece that had a really specific shape that only person could fit- that person wasn’t Tae-Hwan.

“ _ You’re compensating,”  _ Sana had told her at her rehearsal dinner after she had a few too many glasses of red wine, “ _ this big flashy wedding isn’t you, Nayeon. You’re doing all this to cover up that you don’t want to actually marry him. _ ” As much as she hated to admit it, Sana was right. It was true, so was what Momo had told her that if she really, genuinely loved Tae-Hwan then she would at least remember how they had met. Nayeon had always brushed it off, saying that so much had gone on in her life since then- that didn’t stop Momo from then reminding her that she knew exactly what Jeongyeon was wearing when they met. That day crossed her mind a lot, sometimes in life you just know when someone is going to change your life, that was what she felt when she met the younger woman.

They had always had a love-hate relationship, Nayeon loved Jeongyeon, Jeongyeon acted like she hated Nayeon. Deep down though, they were each other’s person and Nayeon had always known that, always tried to avoid that.  _ “Admit it, I thought you didn’t like me but you love me.”  _ She had said once as a joke during an interview, she often did that- used jokes to tell the other woman how she really felt about her. Jeongyeon had just laughed at that. She was never one to publicly confess her feelings.

There had been times in the past when Nayeon thought maybe she could have something more with Jeongyeon but those thoughts had always ended pretty much as soon as they had begun.  _ “I love you- I don’t want to get married it isn’t to you.” _ She had spoken to the younger woman one night after celebratory drinks after their concert in New York. Nayeon thought that Jeongyeon didn’t feel the same but then again, it was hard to actually get a straight answer from her, she was professional at dodging talk about feelings.

********

“We’re here.” Her father stopped the car. “ Take as long as you need.” He unbuckled his seat belt and relaxed into the seat.

“Why did you bring me here? Why did you want me to come here?” Nayeon had her hand on the door, ready to leave, but she needed to know first.

“I wanted you to be sure.” Her father put it simply and Nayeon got out of the car and walked tentatively up the drive to the door- it was a nice house, one that was comfortable now and would still fit its purpose in twenty years if it needed to do. It wa typically Jeongyeon. She knocked on the large wooden door and waited, hoped, nearly prayed that there would be answer. There was a bark from the other side of the door and then she heard her voice.

“Hey- Oh.” Jeongyeon was surprised to see her, well most people would be surprised to see a woman in wedding dress stood on their doorstep in the middle of day. “Shouldn’t you be on the way to the venue now?” She asked and Nayeon nodded. “What are you doing here, Nayeon?” She almost sounded defeated but the older woman nodded.

“You know why.” She let escape from her lips. “To be sure.” Jeongyeon moved aside and allowed the woman into her.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Jeongyeon asked as she turned and grabbed a bottle of water from her fridge, Nayeon shook her head and caught the sight of her invitation pinned to the door when it shut.

“You got the invite then? I thought maybe it got lost in the mail or something- you didn’t show at the engagement party or the rehearsal dinner.” Nayeon looked down at her thumbs and twiddled them whilst she waited for Jeongyeon to speak.

“I couldn’t.” She spoke, it was a good enough explanation for Nayeon. “Couldn’t see you marry him.” Jeongyeon took another drink of her water.

“Why?” Nayeon questioned, she leaned forward on her stool a little.

“You know why.” Jeongyeon used Nayeon’s earlier answer.

“If you tell me to, I’ll call it all off.” Nayeon raised and Jeongyeon nearly choked at the proposal.

“I can’t ask you to do that.” She returned and took Nayeon’s hand in hers. “That’s too much, you can’t come here and tell me you’d call off your entire wedding if I wanted you to.” Jeongyeon felt a lump form in her throat as she spoke.

“Why can’t I?” Nayeon bit back, she wasn’t angry, she was just frustrated that Jeongyeon couldn’t see what she was trying to say.

“Because it’s not fair!” Jeongyeon shouted, they had never really raised their voices at each other before. “You don’t just get to come here and tell me to do what you want- you can’t just decide now that you love me because you’ve got cold feet.” Jeongyeon rested against her counter, as far away from Nayeon as she could be in her kitchen.

It didn’t last long though, Nayeon rose and stormed over to her. “I wouldn’t have had to wait until now if you didn’t run away every single time I tried to talk about my feelings!” She was angry now, not at Jeongyeon, at both of them. “I love you, I always have and you know that.” She cried and Jeongyeon rested her hand on her cheek delicately. 

“You’re asking so much right now, you can’t leave the person you love at the altar.” She raised and Nayeon nodded, playing her hand over Jeongyeon’s.

“I’m not leaving the person I love at the altar because the person I love, the person I’m in love with...Is standing right in front of me now. I meant it when I said I only wanted to get married if it was to you.” Jeongyeon dropped her hand from Nayeon’s cheek and threw her head back a bit. Nayeon caught it and rested both of her hands against the younger woman’s face. “I love you, Yoo Jeongyeon. I don’t want to be scared of that anymore. I don’t want to have to marry someone that isn’t you.” Nayeon cried, they both cried.

“I can’t. You should go. Marry Tae-Hwan.” Jeongyeon spoke, that was final. She pushed Nayeon’s hands off of her face and wiped the older woman’s tears. “Go and marry him, Nayeon.” Jeongyeon held in her cry until Nayeon was out of her home.

Nayeon re-entered her father’s car with a slam of the door. “Let’s go, we’ve kept everyone waiting long enough.” Her father put his seat belt back on and started the car, he looked through the rearview mirror at his daughter as her drove.

“Did you get your answer?” He asked as they approached the venue.

“Yeah- I’m sure now.”

  
  


********

Nayeon and her father apologised for being late, claiming that a flat tire had kept them on the road longer than anticipated. The ceremony ran smoothly, she felt guilty with all of their friends and family watching them marry. Caught eyes with all her former bandmates, all of them knowing she wasn’t doing the right thing.

“Im Nayeon, do you take the Lee Tae-Hwan to be your lawfully wedded husband?” The question was asked, she looked up to meet the smile on her future husbands face and then jumped when the heavy doors rushed open and saw someone in.

“You were right. You were right, Im Nayeon.” She heard a breathless Jeongyeon call from the end of the aisle. “Don’t do this, please don’d do this.” She started to walk further up the aisle, towards her and Tae-Hwan.

“What’s going on here?” Tae-Hwan asked and Nayeon wanted the ground to swallow her up.

“I’m sorry- I’m so sorry.” Nayeon cried, she looked towards her family, her mother was confused, her father just nodded at her- he knew what she wanted to do. “I can’t marry you, Tae-Hwan, I’m so sorry.” Nayeon didn’t give anyone a second to process before she took off and left everyone behind her. 

It was Jeongyeon who found her sat in the front seat of her car a little while late. “I’m sorry for causing a scene,” she spoke as she shut the other door to the car and locked it so nobody could interrupt them, “I love you and when you left I realised that it’s true. I don’t want to marry anyone that isn’t you. Don’t want to spend my life with anyone who isn’t you.” Jeongyeon finished and Nayeon turned then leaned over and kissed her gently, so gently, like either of them could break into a million pieces if they kissed any harder.

“Nayeon?” She heard Tae-Hwan’s voice call. “Nayeon what are you doing?” He saw her kiss Jeongyeon, he connected the dots. Knew why she had always been a little distant. Always a little reluctant to talk about the member who she was currently sat with. Jeongyeon looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“Drive.” Nayeon spoke. “I know you’re scared and I’m scared too. Let’s be scared together.” Jeongyeon started the car and left the venue behind them.

********

Nayeon was the first to wake the next morning, she ran her hand along the back faced against her, there was a few scratches on it. They had certainly made up for lost time last night, and into the morning. She didn’t check her phone, check the thousands of messages she would undoubtedly have on there, didn’t check the articles that would already be written about her running away from her wedding with her bandmate.

“I can hear you thinking.” Jeongyeon spoke sleepily and turned the face the older woman, not bothering to cover her exposed self. After last part there was no part of her she hadn’t seen, or touched.

“I’m just thinking about how we’ll going to have to face all this soon.” Nayeon gestured to the two of them.

“We’ll face it together.” Jeongyeon reassured her and climbed up to kiss Nayeon on the lips and cupped her cheek to support herself. “Like you said, if we’re scared let’s be scared together.” Jeongyeon pulled away and Nayeon climbed on top of her, straddling her hips, just so she could look at her properly.

“I love you so much.” She smiled down at the woman beneath her, this was the peace Dahyun was talking about. The world around them was going crazy but Nayeon didn’t care, she had her love with her.

“I love you too,” Jeongyeon smiled back at her, “but promise if we ever get married that you won’t run away halfway through the ceremony.” She joked and Nayeon laughed and leaned down to kiss her, this time with more. They both knew where it would lead.

  
  
  
  


_ Jeongyeon was that specifically shaped piece she was looking for- she was the missing piece to Nayeon’s life puzzle. _

  
  
  
  



End file.
